Blame it on the Concussion
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Kirishima gets hurt during a training exercise. Everyone is worried about him of course, but Bakugou seems extra upset. What to do? KiriBaku, one-shot!


Disclaimer: My Hero Academia doesn't belong to me. Also, this is my first attempt at a yaoi pairing, so be nice!

* * *

It shouldn't have happened. It wasn't anyone's fault; it was just the harsh reality of becoming a hero.

During a training exercise at the UA practice facility, something, it's impossible to say exactly what, triggered a rockslide in the mountain area. No one in the class will likely forget the day they all witnessed something they never thought they would.

Bakugou's eyes widening in fear, and the sound of his panicked voice echoing through the mountains.

"KIRISHIMA!"

It took several minutes of teamwork to unearth their classmate from the rockpile with Bakugou growing more and more frantic with each passing second.

They found him alive, but bleeding and on the brink of unconsciousness. He managed to weakly squeeze Bakugou's hand before passing out.

The doctor's report confirmed what they had already guessed; that Kirishima's quirk had saved his life. Without it, he would have been crushed. As it was, he'd managed to escape with a broken arm and minor concussion. He'd still be in the hospital for a few days, just as a precaution they said. A hush fell over the assembled class.

When Kirishima finally appeared in the dorm, with his arm in a sling and a sheepish smile on his face, he was greeted with much enthusiasm. Midoriya bombarded him with questions and took notes with an air-pen. The girls hugged him and peppered his face with kisses. Kaminari and Sero both clapped him on the back and lamented how boring class had been without him. Todoroki nodded in his direction.

"Kirishima, you BASTARD!"

The class jumped in surprise at the sudden shout.

Bakugou stomped up to Kirishima and jabbed him in the chest with a finger.

"You are a MORON! If you ever get that careless again, I'll kill you! Damn, Shitty Hair!"

"Bakugou was worried about you." Kaminari sang innocently, "He kept looking at your empty seat."

"Shut up!" Bakugou screamed, "I was not!"

Kirishima blinked, trying not to look too pleased. Midoriya sidled up to him and spoke in a whisper.

"They're teasing him, but he really was worried. I went to check in on you, but he was sitting by your bed and I didn't want to disturb him."

Kirishima was unable to hide his blush this time, and Midoriya's knowing look didn't help.

Whatever the last jibe had been, it was apparently the last straw. Bakugou slammed the door to his room so hard that the windows rattled.

* * *

An hour passed in relative peace. Taking a deep breath, Kirishima knocked timidly on Bakugou's door with his good hand. The door whipped open and he wouldn't have been surprised to see smoke coming out of Bakugou's ears.

"Oh, it's you." He grumbled, relaxing slightly. He didn't invite him in, but he didn't object when Kirishima walked in and sat down on the bed. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize," Kirishima admitted, "You're right, I was careless. I meant to try and break the boulders into smaller pieces, but I should have just gotten out of the way."

"Damn straight." Bakugou sat beside him with a thump.

"And I wanted to ask you to help me catch up on what I missed."

"Tch." Came the only reply.

Well, he hadn't said no, so that usually meant yes. Mission accomplished, he cast his mind around for a new topic.

"Recovery Girl said I'm incredible," Kirishima said brightly, "The concussion was the worst of it, but even that wasn't too bad. She says my stamina is getting better."

Bakugou growled in response and Kirishima noted a stain of red on his cheeks.

Interesting. Could it be?

An impulse struck him. He had nearly died after all.

Curling his hand around the base of Bakugo's neck, Kirishima leaned over and kissed him.

Bakugou's mouth was slack against his and his dark red eyes were wide.

"I like you Bakugou," Kirishima said earnestly, pulling back. "I just wanted you to know."

He waited for a heartbeat, but the blonde said nothing, still staring at him in astonishment.

Swallowing his disappointment, Kirishima stood.

"I'd better get going, I'm sorry if that was weird."

He would have walked out and left it at that, but he didn't get far. Bakugou's hand grabbed his wrist and held it tightly.

"I thought we were studying." Bakugou muttered. Kirishima inhaled sharply, hardly daring to believe his eyes. Bakugou was actually blushing and holding his hand! Wrist. Whatever!

So. Freaking. Cute!

Beaming, Kirishima sat back down.

"I mean it you know." Bakugou said, staring resolutely at his knees. "If you ever do something that stupid again, I'll kick your ass."

Baring his sharp teeth in a cheeky grin, Kirishima kissed him again, gleefully ignoring his muffled sounds of indignance and half-hearted resistance.

Hey, no one ever said he was the smartest student in Class-A.

Blame it on the concussion.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Bakugou is my favourite angry boi and Kirishima is just too precious for words!


End file.
